User talk:AliosTrancy
"Damara! Lunch!" My mother called out to me. I was enjoying my time outside with my friend; Sarah. I did not respond to my mother, I wanted her to come outside and meet Sarah. "Damara, I know you can here me!" She called once more. After a couple of minutes, she walked onto the porch. I was whispering to my friend. "Damara, who are you talking to?" I looked at my mother for a second. "Mom! Hello, may I introduce you to my friend?" She looked around. "Who? Oh! Your imaginary friend!" ''I looked at Sarah, then glanced at my mother. "Sarah is not fake. She's right here." My mom looked around once more. "Well, Sarah. Nice to meet you! Would you mind if Damara came inside for her lunch?" There was scilence. "She says she'll wait." We went inside rhe house. "Sarah! I told you to stay outside!" I opened the door and let her out. My mom handed me a sandwich, with celery and carrot sticks. "Oh, I forgot to lock the door!" Mother said. "Oh, Mommy Sarah can walk through doors." She looked at me strangely. "Why did you open the door then?" I ignored her. The next morning before mom was awake, I went outside. It was dark, atleast 5:30. "Sarah, i'm ready!" I yelled. I saw her walking towards me. She was taking me to her house. We walked into the woods. It took a while but we got there. "This is your house?" She nodded. Sarah cannot speak. She walked through her door and opened it on the other side for me. Her house was empty. All there was was a chainsaw. In the middle of the floor. "here is my weapon." Sarah can write on paper. She has a notebook attached to her pants she can take off and write on. I looked at it for a second. "W-why are you showing me this?" I stuttered. "why, you scared?" I nodded and steped away. I opened the door and ran. I ran as fast as I could, through the bushes and past the trees to my home. I arrived at the door but it was dark, the doors were locked. I looked behind me and saw Sarah holding her cahinsaw. She looked awfuly diffrent; Red sunken eyes, a stictched smile and pure white skin. "Vroom... Vroom?" She wrote then turned on her chainsaw. She charged at me. I had NOWHERE, to go... I kept tugging and pushing on the door but nothing worked. I stood and slid my back down against the wall. My eyes tightly shut and crying. She slowly brought the chainsaw down to my head. She made a loud noise. I looked up. "Where shall I start?" I cried even harder and elbowed the door. My mom came downstairs from not Sarah, but me banging and hitting the door. "DAMARA?! What the bloody hell are you doing out here?!" She yelled furiously. "Mommy; Sarah..." She looked back and before you can say 'stop' she was scliced open. "Damara. Come live with Sarah?" I nodded. AliosTrancy (talk) 14:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC)AliosTrancy Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:AliosTrancy' page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC)